User talk:DarkScribe
Welcome to Memory Alpha, DarkScribe! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 05:31, 2 July 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Enterprise count Please do not change the count of the number of Federation Starships Enterprise, as it is quite correct- the key word being "Federation" starships, as the Enterprise NX-01 and Enterprise XCV-330 were not Federation starships. If you have any questions about this, please ask them here, or on an article talk page. 31dot (talk) 09:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Um... I didn't change them. In fact, I noticed that a 'wikia contributor' had changed them and tried to change them back. I know that the XCV-330 and NX-01 aren't Federation starships. They're United Earth starships launched before the founding of the Federation in 2161. The NCC-1701 is the first Federation starship named Enterprise. So, please check you're facts before accusing me of something I didn't do. I wasn't "accusing" you of anything; I was simply making a correction- and we have been having some technical issues with the site so I obviously misread the edit history. I apologize. 31dot (talk) 16:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC)